Unexpected
by Danger in my Darkness
Summary: Michael and Elizabeth head off on a journey to find Jake. A journey put together by Franco himself. Could it be possible for them to fall into something more along the way? Read and find out.


Splashing water against her face in the bathroom of a rundown motel, Elizabeth uses the sleeves of her shirt to dry off her face; not even daring to attempt using the provided towels that hang from the bathroom railing. No way in hell those are still sanitary.

Just the simple thought of all the hookers and johns that must have made their way through that seedy motel made her skin crawl, causing a sudden intense need to take a long hot bath to spring up within her. If only she trusted the bathtub or had the time to take a lengthy shower. Both of which she didn't.

Shutting off the facet, forcing herself to ignore the many ways that washing her face had been a bad idea, Elizabeth makes her way out into the bedroom part of the place. She wouldn't be in that motel for much longer, once she figures out where to go next, she'll be leaving the motel behind her for good.

Glancing around the place, she realizes that she could pretty much laugh at herself if the situation wasn't so dire. To think that, of all people, Franco was the person to send her on this quest for her deceased son. Everyone thought she was crazy for believing him, but she didn't care. This was her chance at making her family whole again. She wasn't giving it up for anyone.

Of course, Franco being Franco, it wasn't easy for her to get the truth out of him. The thrill of the game too much to resist for the gamer that he couldn't help but play a few hands before divulging any form of truth to anyone in attendance of his little welcome back party he had thrown for himself. Getting truths out of him was like pulling teeth with a pair of pliers. Long and painful.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Why are you doing this?_ _Why put us through this? _she had questioned him, standing in front of AJ. _So you can be redeemed of the crimes you committed against everyone? Is that really the only reason you brought us here?_

_Dear sweet, Elizabeth._ Franco tsks, glancing at AJ behind her_. That's not the only reason._

_Then what? _Elizabeth pushes Sonny when he starts to advance on Franco, glaring at him when he tries to snap at her._ If you won't tell them, tell me! Why are we here?_

_Why else? For the truth._ Franco smiles slightly as he thinks of all the truths that have been hidden._ You of all people, Elizabeth, deserve that much. And if AJ, here, won't tell you...it only seems fitting that I do._

_What truth? _Elizabeth questions after seeing the fear of God shine through AJ's eyes._ What truth is he keeping from me?_

_All in due time. _Franco replies, knowing that it was just one of the many truths to be divulged._ But first..._

_NO! _Sam shouts._ No more buts! Tell us what we want to know! For god's sake, stop the damn games and just tell us the truth!_

_You want some truths Sammy? Okay. I'm nothing if not accommodating. _Franco smirks, walking over to her, no longer caring since he has exonerated himself from her supposed rape._ The truth is that you are no different from me. We're like two peas in a pod you and I._

_Like hell we are! _she snaps, glaring at him with the need to kill._ I'm nothing like you!_

_How many lives are you responsible for taking? _Franco counters, meeting her eye._ How many fathers, brothers, and sons have you killed in your lifetime?_

Sam falls silent, not daring to continue the little back and forth that she had found herself in with Franco. Of course, that didn't stop Sonny from defending her, only for his death count to be brought into question. Which, of course, being a mob boss, the total was pretty up there. It would probably take a year to list all the people he killed or had killed.

_You see, the funny thing is, you all put my mistakes under a magnifying glass when really..._ Franco tsks, looking at each and every one of them. _Other than Michael and Elizabeth, the rest of you are just like me. Freaks in your own right._

He walks about the invited guests, shaking his head at each of them, with the exception of those he actually felt for.

_Carly. You have slept with your mother's husband, kept a child from its father. Though, with a father like AJ, who could blame you, right? _Franco looks at her with sympathy on that one._ My bratty half-brother, not too bright, if you ask me. Pretty reasonable that you'd want to keep Michael from him._

_No one's asking you, jackass. _AJ mutters, sitting back down when Elizabeth turns to look at him.

_You'll have your turn for truth, AJ. I assure you of that much. _Franco turns to look at Carly again._ Of course, all your past mistakes that run more than a mile long couldn't compare to what you did to Jason. I mean, come on, his son had just been declared brain dead when you asked him for the poor kid's kidneys. You couldn't even give the man some time to grieve! Really, who does that?_

_Listen here, you son of a bitch! _Sam moves forward in defense of Carly._ You weren't there! Jason was hurt, yes, but he wouldn't have wanted it any other way! Jocelyn meant the world to him...he wouldn't have wanted Carly to shy away just because it would hurt him._

_You sound really sure of yourself. _Franco comments, meeting her eye._ But of course, you would think that. After all, you never wanted the kid to exist. If you could have gotten away with it, you probably would have ran that kid down yourself._

_You son of a bitch. _Sam states, glaring daggers at him after glancing in Elizabeth's direction._ You have no idea how I felt about Jason's son._

_No? Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you allow him to be kidnapped by a mentally unstable woman? _Franco watches as she flinches at that past mistake._ As if that wasn't bad enough, you had him threatened, ensuring that Jason would never get to raise his son._

_Sam was in a bad way back then. _Carly steps up to defend her in return._ Jason forgave her for that._

_Of course. My brother was good at that, wasn't he? Forgiveness. _Franco shakes his head, knowing that much about Jason._ Tell me, Sam...did Jason ever know that you were responsible for the Russians kidnapping his son? Elizabeth...did you know?_

_What are you talking about? _Elizabeth walks over to them, pushing away AJ's hand that tried to hold her back._ What is he talking about Sam?_

_So, she didn't know?_ Franco scoffs._ And you call me the freak._

_Shut up! _Sam shouts, grabbing the gun from Sonny, aiming it at Franco's head._ Just shut up! You talk about shit like you know anything! You don't know a damn thing!_

_So, he's lying? _Elizabeth asks her, moving to stand in front of Franco._ Either you had something to do with Jake getting kidnapped back then or you didn't. Which is it, Sam? Who's lying? Franco...or you?_

_I... _Sam couldn't face Elizabeth for a moment longer so she turned to Franco. _You've had your fun. Tell us what you know about Jason or you're dead._

_You bitch._ Elizabeth muttered, glaring at Sam._ It was you...wasn't it? You're the reason the Russians found out about Jake._

_Of course she was. _Franco chimes in._ She told them personally. Couldn't waste the kid herself, so she pawned the job off on the Russians. Tsk. Tsk. Sammy._

_Stop calling me that! _Sam shouts, turning her gaze to Elizabeth._ You knew me back then, Liz. You know me now...I'm not that same person._

_Is that supposed to make it okay? _Elizabeth slams the back of her hand against Sam's face as hard as she can._ It doesn't!_

It took a lot longer, but Franco finally got through everyone in the room, pointing out all their past mistakes that could damn well rival his own. He needed to make it a point that he was no different than any of them. He made mistakes, life altering and seemingly disgusting mistakes, but still mistakes much like theirs. It wasn't until he was done did he divulge the biggest secrets that would change Elizabeth and Michael's lives forever.

_I guess the time has come for your truth, AJ. Franco steps in front of him. Of course, one could say that its yours and Carly's truth._

_Don't. AJ says, standing toe-to-toe with him. This isn't your truth to tell._

_Isn't it, though? _Franco counters, looking at him curiously._ Neither you or Carly will divulge it, which for you isn't much of a shocker, but Carly...tsk. tsk. After Elizabeth gave her son's kidneys to your daughter...for shame._

_ENOUGH! _Elizabeth shouts, gaining Franco's attention._ Just tell me the truth, please! I can't take this anymore! You using my son to prove your point! I can't take it anymore!_

_You're right...I apologize. _Franco turns to look at her, taking a deep breath._ But you have to see that what I'm about to tell you...it wasn't an easy secret to gain._

_Carly and I slept together! _AJ blurts out, unable to handle it anymore, lowering his voice when Elizabeth turns to look at him._ The night you came to the house...the reason why my mom wouldn't let you in...I slept with Carly._

_You did what? _Michael finally spoke after a long while, moving towards his father._ You slept with mom?_

_It didn't mean anything...it was... _AJ couldn't finish his sentence, Michael having slammed his fist into his father's face._ Michael, I'm sorry, okay?_

_Sorry doesn't cut it. _Michael shakes his head, gesturing to his mother. _That's my mother...saying it meant nothing...you're pathetic.__  
_

_You knew how guilty I felt for kissing Nikolas...for letting it get that far...you made me feel that guilt! _Elizabeth shouts at him_. All the while knowing that you slept with Carly...the woman you say you hate! I never should have gave you another chance...goddamn you, AJ, you should have stayed dead._

_Don't feel like you have to defend your mother, Michael._ Franco chimes in, causing Michael to look at him_. After what she's done to you...I'm surprised you can even look at her._

_What has she done? _Michael decides to play along, having not heard a single lie yet._ Mom?_

_Don't you see what he's trying to do? _Carly questions, walking over to her son._ He's trying to turn us against each other...he's done it with Elizabeth and AJ...don't listen to him, baby._

_Didn't you ever wonder why your little twinkling girlfriend decided to stay away from Port Charles?_ Franco says in a low tone._ Starr, right? Yeah...why don't you ask mother dearest what she did to convince her to break up with you?_

_Mom? _Michael stared directly into his mother's eyes._ What did you do?_

_She...I... _Carly couldn't find the words._ I'm sorry._

_Elizabeth, wait. _Franco calls out to her._ Don't leave yet._

_I'm done. _Elizabeth says firmly, looking at him._ I'm done with this little game...I'm done with everyone here. I'm just done. Enjoy your little ego fest because I'm leaving._

_There's still one last truth you need to know about...the reason why I've brought your son up so many times. _Franco walks over to her, meeting her at the steps._ He's alive._

_What do you mean he's alive?_ Elizabeth looks at him like he's lost his mind._ If this is your idea of a sick joke..._

_Your son's alive, Elizabeth. _Franco leans in to whisper in her ear, preventing everyone else from hearing it._ And I know where to find him._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hearing the rattling of the door, Elizabeth turns to face it, relaxing slightly as it opens up to produce Michael on the other side. Of all the people to join her in the search for her son, Elizabeth never would have expected it to be him, but he was right. She couldn't do this alone. Jason had always treated him like a son and it was only right that he helped to bring Jake home.

Of course, he also had his selfish reasons for going with her. Ever since he found out what his mother did, Michael just couldn't look at her the same way. He's hoping that he'll grow to accept it by the time they make their way back to Port Charles. Here's to hoping.

"Breakfast." Michael holds up a to-go bag from the diner across the street. "Figured we could eat here before getting back on the road."

"Yeah, okay." Elizabeth accepts the bag he holds out for her before she sits on a chair. "Any luck with Franco's clue?"

"I think so." Michael admits, pulling out his sandwich. "I want to double check before he head out though."

"Michael?" she replies, waiting for him to look at her before continuing. "You know, I still think you should go back...fix things with your mom and...you know."

"I know." Michael smiles slightly before shaking his head. "I appreciate your concern, but I can't just yet. Okay?"

"Okay."


End file.
